Show Me What I Like
by iwouldsaybi
Summary: Cisgirl!Kurbastian. Kate wishes she wouldn't allow Bas to control her emotions so much, especially when it comes to her relationship with Blaine. But maybe, Blaine has nothing to do with it.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine's palms radiated warmth against her lower back, pinky fingers occasionally brushing at the top of the navy blue skirt. Kate hovered above him, kissing along his jaw while her fingers twisted at the ungelled hairs at the base of his neck.

Kate swiveled her hips into the space between them, hoping to get her boyfriend's hands to slip down. Or at least for him to catch a subtle hint. His hands stayed where they were, moving with her body. Their mouths met and Blaine was quick to pull her bottom lip between his, sucking and biting softly.

They were going on eight months of dating and Kate was getting restless. She wanted more, to go further sexually, but had no idea how to breach the subject. In the beginning days of their relationship Kate had been very clear about wanting to take things slow. She wanted love letters and longing glances, she wanted whispered terms of endearments between classes and the thrilling blush that came with a kiss at the end of a date. Kate loved the spark that ignited between them when Blaine's fingers would slot between her own.

The spark hadn't dulled by any means, but it seemed to have grown, heating up her blood temperature and causing frissons of want deep within. All of this seemed to settle in the intimate dip between her thighs. A groan forced its way from her into Blaine's mouth, as her knees slipped apart against the mattress.

She had eagerly pushed Blaine onto his bed the moment the door was shut and locked, climbing up and straddling his lap, not allowing him his usually weak protests about homework or his parents being home soon. They had been making out in this position a lot recently. Kate was giddy with the control in it and Blaine didn't seem to mind.

Kate knew why she suddenly liked it like this. She shivered at the memory as Blaine's fingertips danced up her spine, his strong fingers coming to grip at her shoulder. She whimpered, her mouth dropping open as she let his tongue control the kiss.

It had been two weeks prior, Kate had come home angry from her friend's house, although at the time she was seriously considering dropping that friend status completely. She had heard a term before, _frenemies_; yes that was more like it. Viola Smythe, though she loathed the femininity in the name and preferred to be called Bas, could sometimes be the most infuriating person on the planet. She had always been proud and confident in ways that awakened jealousy within Kate. Bas was always poking and prodding at Kate with offhanded comments about an outfit, hair style change, or body image. So it was only natural for Kate to automatically be on the defensive when sex was mentioned.

"How are you still this bitchy with a boyfriend that would probably throw his body over a puddle for you to walk on so you don't get your Manolo's wet?"

"I don't see what Blaine has to do with the unfair distribution of solos among the Nightingales." Kate quipped, as she scribbled out song selections and arrangements that were sure to be recognized for their brilliance at next week's practice.

"He doesn't, directly, but if I was getting rammed into a mattress by him on the regular, I think my voice would be happy to save the high notes for the bedroom." Kate felt the sag in the couch cushion as Bas sat next to her, a little too close.

She tightened her hold on her pencil, refusing to look the other girl in the eye. "Blaine wouldn't know anything about my bedroom high notes."

"You're not serious?" Bas laughed, the warm breath tickled against her ear, and Kate blushed hotly.

"So what if I am? He's a gentleman and I'm a lady, something you would know nothing about." She was proud to note the venom coursing through the words as she turned to look Bas in the eye.

Bas' green eyes boar into her for a moment, searching for something. Kate blinked a few times, taking in the other girl's features from close up. A few freckles covered the bridge of her nose and spanned the delicate skin across her cheek bones. Despite her hazelnut hair color, she wore black eyeliner, swiped along her top lid without a smudge, creating cat eyes and caused the words _sexy _and _dangerous_ to come to mind.

Her eyes fell down to study Kate's crossed legs. "I'll take being a slut if it means I get to orgasm. Why don't you just go fuck yourself."

Kate stiffened, Bas' voiced was low as if she were telling Kate a secret. "You're so crude." Kate turned to quickly gather her things. She suddenly didn't want to spend the rest of the evening with Bas.

"And you're a little virgin who probably has no clue how to even get herself off, let alone tell her boyfriend how."

"Goodbye Bas." Kate seethed as she slammed the front door.

Once back in her own room, Kate sat on the edge of her bed, crossing her arms and glowering at the pictures of Bas in the collage of photos that hung on her wall. Kate hated how she let Bas' words easily sway her emotions; she knew how much the other girl delighted in the control she had. Kate refused to let Bas in this way though. Other girls in their grade would talk openly about sex with each other, trading stories or asking advice, but Kate was never one of them. She chose to run away from those conversations, happy to keep her questions to herself.

Kate glanced over at the full length mirror hanging beside her closet. _You can prove her wrong, right here, right now._

In an instant Kate was tugging off her uniform and padding over to the mirror in nothing but her bra and panties. She took in her long, lithe image, too pale and thin for her liking. She reached a hand up to tug the pins from her hair, letting it fall in layers of soft brown waves around her shoulders.

With a few minutes of struggle she hoisted the mirror off the wall and laid it down on the floor against the plush beige rug. Kneeling at the foot of it, she took a few calming breaths before running an open hand along her collar bone, letting her fingers tickle up her neck and behind her ear. She closed her eyes, imaging Blaine's hands on her, despite the fact that her own hands felt too delicate, too small, too feminine.

The other hand skimming down her belly and tugging at the thin straps of her panties sitting low on her hips. A bra strap slipped from her shoulder and she pulled at it, allowing her hand to push its way in and cup at her breast. Her nipple was trapped between her fingers and she sucked in a breath at the feeling as she massaged the sensitive flesh.

This was all new. Yes, Kate had touched herself before. Those times were always rushed in the middle of the night so the darkness could offer the comfort of invisibility. Usually she would fumble with her hands before giving up and rutting against her pillow in order to find a quick release. What was happening now was definitely new and definitely dangerous. She moaned at the thought, only to shudder and whimper at hearing the way she sounded. In the dark she would have been painstakingly quiet, biting her lip and swallowing any noise wanting to escape. Now, in the soft light of her room though, she refused to quiet herself.

The hand playing at the band of her underwear, dipped inside, meeting a damp heat that had Kate spreading her legs around the frame of the mirror. The mirror. Her eyes shot open and she quickly scrambled to pull the panties down her legs, kicking them away from her before she crawled her way over the frame, straddling it.

She liked the way her loose hair fell forward, obscuring most of her face in her reflection. The light blush covering her body was noticeable, the pink tint to her skin growing as her eyes followed the line of her body down to look between her legs.

Carefully trimmed brown hair led to rosy flesh and delicate labia slicked with her own juices. Kate groaned, spreading her knees apart, wanting to get a better look. Her hand came down to hover over her pussy for a moment before she pressed her index and ring finger against herself; they pushed her outer lips open and Kate moaned, bucking down into nothing.

The sight of her own hole clenching and unclenching, had her soaking the fingers pressed to her skin. She moved her hips back and forth, allowing her fingers to coat with the clear liquid. Sounds tumbled from her mouth whenever her clit would drag against her middle finger and she would have to turn her head away from the sight in order not to come.

She teased at her hole for a moment, thighs quaking at the blunt pressure when she finally slid her finger inside. Her mouth dropped open as she watched her pussy swallow her own finger over and over again, each time coming back more shiny and slick than before.

Her thumb came to swipe at her engorged clit, and she nearly screamed. Hastily, she pushed a second finger alongside the first, wincing at the stretch and shifting her hips down to roll against her hand in tight circles. Her other hand was fisted in the rug, her knuckles white, as she panted against the mirror. A small circle of fog had collected on the glass. The sounds of her moans interspersed around the lewd wet sound of her fingers fucking into her pussy echoed in her own ears.

Thats how she came. Watching her own pussy spasm around her fingers as her legs fought to keep her braced on her wobbling knees. The tension exploding in tiny bubbles throughout her whole body. She let out a sob of relief as she dropped her hand and let her forehead, now matted with sweaty hair, rest against the mirror below her.

Blaine's leg rising between her open thighs is what shook her back to the present moment. Kate gasped and before she could think, she pressed her pussy snug against his thigh, rutting, mercilessly, while sucking at his tongue with vigor. Blaine groaned and bucked up, grabbing at her waist in order to steady Kate's frantic movements. Suddenly, his hands were too rough, too big, too masculine. Her fists tightened in his collar as her release hit her all too quickly, a picture of her pussy, open and wet flashed in her mind.

Later, when she finally registers the hard line of Blaine's erection against her, she will cry. Blaine will think he's done something wrong, he'll think it was him that pushed her too far. And she'll let him think that.


	2. Chapter 2

Bas is staring again. This had been the fourth time Kate caught the girl watching her during Nightingale's practice. The embarrassing part about it all was that Bas never flinched away from getting caught. On the contrary, her eyes would smolder and bore into Kate harder. Flustered, Kate untucked her hair in order to shield her face from those searching green eyes.

It felt like Bas could tell something had happened. And the last thing Kate wanted was for her to figure it out.

Kate was confused; pushing Blaine away in the most intimate of ways lately, almost as if she was reverting back to herself when they had begun dating. More and more Kate was waking up to panties sticky with her release and her blood pumping with adrenaline. Hazy images of beautiful hairless thighs, parted and lax against bedsheets were still floating around in her head when she would wake in the morning.

She didn't want to analyze what it meant to come from sucking your own juices off your hand, which she had done a few times too many for it to be an experiment. She wouldn't address the rush of liquid heat pooling in her panties when she accidentally walked in on two female students making out in a janitor's closet last week.

She was afraid and confused and all she wanted is for Bas to stop looking at her like _that_.

The practice seemed to drag on forever and once they were dismissed Kate made quick work of gathering her books and heading for the door only to collide with another person.

"Whoa now tiger, where're you rushing off to?" Bas smirked down at her, both hands coming up to steady Kate's shoulders.

"Home, I have to help Carole with dinner." Kate made up, and tried to duck under her arm.

"No you're not, you promised to help me with my scales, and you've been avoiding me all week, Katie, come on." Bas grabbed her wrist and spun her back around. "I'm sorry about making fun of your limited sexual repertoire, okay? I'm not going to be able to hit half the notes in this solo without your help." after a beat she hastily tacked on a "please?"

Kate shuffled, one foot to the other as she watched the rest of the girls and council members head out the doors. "Fine." She sighed, heading over to the piano and dropping her bag near the bench before she plopped down.

"Well don't get too excited about it princess." Bas followed and sat next to Kate.

The first thirty minutes passed with Kate having Bas run through various voice exercises and listening to her sing. She tried to keep her eyes on the piano keys or sheet music, definitely not noticing how toned Bas' thighs looked where they flexed beneath her pleated skirt.

Bas had done a good job of herding Kate right to the edge of the bench, having pressed her self close every time Kate would attempt to scoot away and create some kind of space between them.

"Whoa," Bas curled an arm around Kate's waist to stop her from nearly tipping off the piano bench completely. "where are you going?"

And there she was. Inches away, face to face. Bas was searching her eyes again. Kate's gaze dropped quickly to her lips and back up to her eyes, licking her own lips unconsciously. Suddenly Bas' expression shifted, hardening almost in a new kind of knowledge. A smirk twitched at her lips and she leaned in.

"Nowhere." Kate breathed, the heat of the statement hanging between them.

"You sure? You look scared, Katie."

Bas' bottom lip brushed feather light against her own when she spoke, and Kate's heart felt like it was being squeezed tight. She couldn't speak, she didn't think. She tilted her face up to press her lips to Bas'.

For a fleeting moment they were still, mouth to mouth. They were suspended in a limbo of sorts. This is where decisions were to be made, where consequence was a fuzzy glow at the edge of unabashed want.

Before Kate could panic, Bas brought her hand up to cup at the back of Kate's neck, holding her there as she parted her own lips and pulled Kate's top lip into her mouth, slotting them together in a delicious slide of lip gloss.

Kate's hands found their way around Bas' waist, and fanned out on her lower back attempting to find stability.

Bas' tongue traced along Kate's bottom lip, it only took a teasing flick at the seam to unhinge Kate's jaw, lips parting around a moan. She let Bas explore her mouth, licking and tracing. Their tongues massaged against one another and Kate was becoming heady from the lack of air but she couldn't stop. She never wanted this to stop.

Fisting her hands in the sides of Bas' shirt, she hauled the other girl up so she pressed half on top of her.

Bas let out a low _'oomph'_ before breaking the kiss and pulling back. "Shit, Katie baby, if I would have known you wanted something more sapphic I could have taken care of you a long time ago." She panted, smirk playing at the edge of her mouth but not reaching her eyes; the pupils blown wide and too honest.

Kate whined, pressing feverish open mouthed kisses to the column of Bas' neck. She was blushing furiously and needed to create a different kind of heat to distract her from the stinging embarrassment in her cheeks. A hand came up to twist in Bas' hair, pulling a bit to allow her mouth more room to work.

The feel of Bas' short hair, so boyish, played tricks on Kate's mind. Her whole body shivered at the contrast between the pixie cut locks in her hands and the delicate touch of long fingers brushing up and under her blouse, dancing, feather-light against her bare skin.

Her teeth bit and sucked at the soft skin behind Bas's ear. The length of her torso pressed up into the warm body above; she felt a shock of pleasure bolt up her spine when Bas groaned. _More._ She needed more, something, anything.

Bas' hands pushed at her belly, easing them apart. "Bas?" She bit at her kiss swollen lips, not bothering to move the curtain of brown hair that fell across her face.

She was unsure what was going to happen now that the kissing had stopped. Bas' palms were warm but very still. She wondered what Bas must think of her. Kate was certain any moment now, she would stand up and leave her there, probably use this new information to taunt her with.

Just like that the hands were gone away from her skin. A rush of panic threatened to strangle her and she wasn't sure if it was because her mind had finally caught up to her and she realized she had just cheated or if it was because Bas was leaving.

But Bas wasn't leaving. The bench squeaked as she slipped down to the floor, between it and the piano.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Kate breathed, as Bas' fingers traced the muscles in her calves.

"Well babe, I'm going to eat you out." Bas smirked at the gasp it drew from Kate as her head snapped up to survey the closed door of the room.

"Bas! We're in school." Kate said, feeling her entire body blush at Bas' bold admission.

"So?" Katie felt two determined palms skating up the length of her legs and settling just at the edge of her skirt, fingertips tickling under the hem. "I bet you have the most gorgeous pussy. I just want to see and kiss it, baby, please?"

Kate audibly gulped. "Katie, look at me." Their eyes met and Kate knew she wasn't going to be able to refuse Bas. Her green eyes were nearly black and lust rolled off her body in waves. "Let me?" The question walked the fine line between a plea and a command. Kate was nodding and spreading her knees before she could stop herself.

Bas wasted no time in pushing her fingers beneath the fabric at Kate's hips and pulling her panties down in one swift motion only to have them tangle in Kate's heels. Finally having gotten the underwear off and out of her way, Bas hooked her arms under Kate's knees and parted them.

Kate's pussy gushed with fluid at the exposure. Her muscles jumped at every phantom brush of lips along the delicate skin at the inside of her thighs.

"Does this make you feel slutty, Katie?" Bas panted hotly, her voice rough. Kate gasped at the rush beneath her skin. Her hole clenched around nothing and she whimpered. "About to get your pretty pussy tongue fucked in the middle of the music hall by a girl." Bas licked wet and teasing as she shuffled forward, bunching the skirt up at Kate's hips.

The feeling of Bas' mouth latching on to the crease at her hip, just mere centimeters where she desperately needed it to be had her bucking up. "Yes Bas, please, I want it."

She heard a hum of approval before feeling the tip of Bas' tongue flicking and tracing against her labia. Her legs parted wide. "Fuck." She panted, a few strands of hair falling into her face.

Bas teased her tongue low first, tracing the edge of Kate's hole but never sliding it in. The feeling of Bas mouthing at and pulling her pussy lips into her mouth and sucking, had Kate keening Bas' name, sometimes even her real name.

"God, Katie, so wet and needy, fuck." Bas mumbled into her flesh.

Slow drags of her flattened tongue caused Kate's knees to quake and she shoved her pussy fully into Bas' face, grunting and twisting a hand in her hair.

Kate was beyond thought. Beyond caring. All she could come to process was how good this was, she needed more. More tongue, more heat, more pressure, more _girl._

Bas' lips encircled her clit, trapping it as her tongue flicked at it in rapid succession. Kate panted her approval in tight little '_ah ah ah's. _A build up of tension rested at the base of her spine and radiated from her engorged clit. Bas let the tiny nub slip from between her lips and ran her tongue down to plunge mercilessly into Kate's begging hole.

With her thighs now framing Bas' face, Kate humped against her stiffened tongue as Bas moaned out her approval. Her back arched back, bracing herself on one arm against the wobbling piano bench. Fingers were digging into the bare skin of her ass cheeks, sure to leave marks. She was aware she was speaking for most of it but hadn't a clue what she was saying as she was lost to the feeling of Bas' mouth.

Bas' nose was rubbing and pressing against her clit. That coupled with the drag of her tongue deep inside her, had Kate shuddering her release against Bas' face. She seemed to be teetering in space, black spots obscuring her version. She felt the arms holding up her legs lower them to the ground; felt hands pull her up to a sitting position.

When her breathing became easy and lighter she realized that her face was resting against Bas' chest, the other girl was playing with her hair and cooing endearments and praise into her ear.

"Bas, I…"

"Shh" Came the response, as her panties were pushed into her hands. "Put these on, we've got to get out of here before the janitor comes in to clean." Bas stood up when she saw that Kate was lucid.

Kate nodded and followed instructions blindly. The overload of conflicting emotions was too much to bare right now so she allowed Bas to tell her what to do. Ignoring the blinking light on her phone that indicated a new message, she let the taller girl grab her hand and lead her out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate knew this was morally wrong but she couldn't help how right it all felt.

_**From Blaine:** Hey beautiful, want to hang out tonight?_

_**To Blaine:** I'm sorry, I can't. I'm about to be at Bas's house._

She turned her phone off after that, shoving it down to the bottom of her purse. The car ride to Bas' house had been quiet, the radio turned down low so you could still hear the soft patter of spring rain against the windshield.

The time spent driving to the Smythe home was time spent mulling over the sudden shift in the friendship between her and Bas. Kate knew that Bas was a lesbian; she had been out of the closet since middle school, always having a girlfriend on her arm. After spending a year in Paris during freshman year, Bas had returned with a new, more intense bravado, seducing every pretty girl in their class regardless of orientation and unsurprisingly, the notches on her bedpost were in the multitudes.

But Kate didn't want to be that. A notch. Kate knew things about Bas (and vice versa) that made their relationship worthy of more than that. Despite their constant bickering and cat-fighting, Kate did love her. They were a part of each other.

Kate smiled as she looked at Bas from the passenger seat. The other girl's face began to pink up at the realization that she was being watched. "What?" She spat, glancing sideways.

Kate's body warmed at the familiar aggression; same old Bas. "Nothing, I just want to look at you. Can't I just look?" Kate smiled.

"I am pretty hot." Bas said with a slight raise of her chin, keeping her eyes on the road.

Kate rolled her eyes, huffing out a laugh. Her eyes fell to Bas' lap and she bit her lip, wondering. "Or I could... touch?" She reached a hand over the console and placed it on Bas' bare thigh.

Bas jerked in surprise and Kate giggled, beginning to skim fingertips to her knee and then back to brush beneath the hem of her skirt, tickling at the skin.

Five minutes later the car was speeding down Bas' street and hastily pulling into the drive. They made it through the doorway of the house with Bas pulling Kate by the wrist. A quick shout hello echoing through the entrance hall with no response meant that they were alone. The girls ran to Bas' room, tripping over each others feet because they just couldn't stop touching one another.

Fingers running up the length of an arm, a pinch on the ass, a kiss to the side of the neck, an arm slung low around a waist. All of it left Kate dizzy and craving more serious contact.

She opened the door to Bas' bedroom first. Stepping further into the room, she saw the bed, dark blue and gold linens tucked in neatly. A rush of nerves hit her in the gut as the reality of it all set in again. Bas' arms came to hold her from behind.

Bas must have caught on to the sudden shift in tension because she was sweeping her hair aside and placing tender kisses to her neck a second later. "It's just us here, and you can stop it anytime you want to." Kate nodded and tried to relax back into Bas' arms. "I promise, it's going to feel so good." Bas placed an open mouth kiss behind her ear before instructing her to go sit on the bed.

She went without a word, turning wide eyes up at Bas as she began to strip off her uniform in front of her. Bas was skilled at this, she knew what she was doing. Kate found out in the moments it took Bas to get naked before her and the tiny hand gesture asking her to take off her clothes as well, that there was trust there; there always had been trust.

If she had more time to think about it, Kate would have realized that it was the trust that allowed them to be so comfortable saying or doing anything to and with each other. No matter how honest or cruel or sickeningly sweet the words or act was, the trust in their friendship is what let them know they would always be okay, would always have each other.

Their eyes met and Kate saw it, the unspoken love that was there in Bas' eyes, pupils blow wide but framed with just a sliver of emerald green. Kate's fingers worked open the buttons on her blouse easily, not breaking eye contact. She didn't think twice about the silk bow getting wrinkled as she tugged it from around her neck and let it fall to the floor with the discarded shirt and bra. She unzipped her skirt, and wiggled it down her hips as Bas came to the edge of the bed. Her pussy was still bare, since she had opted to stuff her previously discarded panties into her backpack as they left the school.

Bas' body was all long lines and creamy white skin. Her chest and stomach were dotted with freckles and beauty marks that made Kate want to play dot-to-dot with her tongue. Her breasts were small and round, with dusky perked nipples that had Kate reaching out a hand to run the soft pad of her thumb over. The other girl shivered and Kate felt the nipple harden completely under her hand.

Suddenly, their bodies were closer, as Bas pressed down on Kate, capturing her chin and angling her face up to guide their mouths into a kiss.

The vanilla taste of Bas' lip gloss was at the forefront of her palette but there was something more darker behind it. Kate pushed her tongue into Bas' mouth, searching it out. Her hands roamed the unknown plains of Bas' body, palming at her hips, carassing her back and soon settling in to massage her ass and thighs. Bas sucked on Kate's tongue, needy whimpers escaping her throat as she let Kate take.

Once she found it, the familiar taste, Kate moaned at the recognition. The sound was near animalistic in its fervent lust. She was tasting the reminients of herself, her come, on Bas' tongue.

"On your back." She said, tearing her lips aways from Bas' only to reattach them to her neck. Kate pushed Bas to the side and rolled on top of her, straddling her thighs. Kate sucked a bruise into the sensitive dip of Bas' collar bone before lapping at the newly colored skin, liking the way it made it shine. The light and flowery scent of their perfumes were beginning to mingle with the musky smell of sex. Kate reluctantly pulled her mouth away, scooting back to readjust her postion to be between Bas' knees Kate finally took the time to look at Bas.

Her hair was spiking every which way, and there was a hot flush that started on her cheeks and seemed to have washed over her entire body. Her breasts rose with each soft pant from her kiss swollen mouth. Kate's eyes swept down to the furrow between her legs, all waxed clean and smooth. The deep pink folds were visibly slicked with arousal and Kate skated a finger down the intimate seam, coating her finger in the fluid.

She didn't hesitate to bring the digit up to her mouth. Her tongue tentatively licked it at first. It was surprising, the way Bas tasted, darker and sharp, very different from herself; she was soon licking and sucking her finger clean.

"Oh my god, you're trying to kill me, get up here." Bas pulled at her wrist and her mouth released the finger with a pop. Kate sprawled atop Bas for a few moments. Their nipples occasionally brushed together and made Kate whine against Bas' mouth; her hips rocking them back and forth made the bed frame creak. Bas' tongue fucked into her mouth; it seemed she wasn't the only one with this oddly erotic narcissistic tendancy to seak out one's own flavor.

Bas' began rutting up against Kate's leg that lay between her own. An experimental push down lead to her gasping at how wet Bas' pussy felt on her thigh. Kate wanted to feel that scorching heat against her own. The room seemed like it was now ten times hotter than what it had been when they first entered; sweat was beginning to bead on their skin but all it seemed to do was turn them both on more.

Kate tucked her knee underneath Bas' thigh, causing the other girl's leg to lift higher and her to become more exposed. She widened her stance, as her other leg was thrown over Bas' hip; she was so very glad that all her morning yoga sessions were finally paying off. There was barely a second for Kate to register the raw hunger that was directed at her from Bas' eyes before she pressed their pussies together.

It was the most intoxicating meeting of two bodies Kate had ever known.

She clutched at the sheets on either side of Bas' head as the other girl bucked up, setting their hips in motion. Kate's mouth opened around shaky moans that never seemed to reach her ears. She was too lost in the sounds Bas was making—her eyes screwed shut and needy shouts tumbling past her lips.

The glide of their bodies grew smoother with every rut and twist of hip. The damp heat between them was fastly turning into a slippery mess that coated the insides of their thighs and was sure to have resigned the sheets to an ill-fated demise. It was filthy and Kate loved it.

Everything about it had Kate nearly buzzing right out of her own skin. This felt perfect, the way that they fit together. She felt so close to Bas, beyond anything the physical world could ever give them. She felt desired.

Bas' leg hooked around her lower back, dragging her down into an impassioned kiss. Every time their clits slid together she was sure she was going to pass out from the overwhelming pleasure in it all. But her body kept her grounded, kept her moving. There was something bigger, something so close.

"Just a little bit more, please, Katie, please." Bas nearly sobbed against her cheek as the grip around her waist tightened.

Kate swiveled her hips and worked them into an unrelenting rhythm. Her hair was matted at her neck and across her face, and she pushed it out of her eye sight to look down at Bas. Their eyes met and Bas was gone in an instant. Lost to the pleasure taking over her body. She shook hard against Kate as she came, a renewed rush of liquid coming to meet and wet Kate's pussy. With the realization that she made her best friend come, Kate was lost in it as well. Her movements were jerky as her hips stuttered. They clung to one another as they cried out the other girl's name.

They came down from the high slowly, tangling up in each other and drunk off the sensation of getting off together. A fog seemed to settle around the pair; Kate's eyes drooping as Bas ran fingers through the tangles in her hair.

"I'm a lesbian."

The omission wasn't a question like it had been before when she would look in the mirror at herself and wonder. It wasn't something scary either, like it had been every time she would look at Blaine and feel as though she were changing their plan for something she knew nothing about. She was just stating a fact to someone that made her feel safe enough to share it with.

"I know." Came the response a second later.

"Did you know before?" She turned her head, to nose at Bas' jaw line, placing tiny kisses along it.

"Yes, I was just waiting for you to tell me." Bas said, with that familiar haughty attitude Kate knew so well.

"Oh." Kate pulled away, shocked. _Am I that obvious?_ She wondered.

"Katie," A gentle hand came up to cup Kate's face, making her look up. Bas' eyes weren't searching anymore and her words were so genuine when she finally uttered, "I was waiting for you."

Kate's heart swelled and she smiled. "Well here I am."


End file.
